Automatic
by NotEveryJulietNeedsARomeo
Summary: Richie's family takes in a girl named Jewel,Who parents have just died. But when she comes to town, so does a new superhero. Will Static trust this new hero, or better yet fall in love with her? VirgilxOC. on hold for awhile
1. Jewel and Juliet

**Juliet:** My first static shock fanfic! I've gotten back into static shock since it started to come back on TV.

I do not own static shock!

__________________________________________________________________________

The telephone rang in the Foley household. "Richie! Could you get that?" Mrs. Foley yelled up at his son from the kitchen.

"Alright Mom." He said as he got up from his bed and walked down to the phone that was in the hallway. He picked it up off of the receiver and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked.

"R-Richie?" the voice sounded shaky. Richie had to think for a second before he recognized the voice.

"Jewel? Is that you?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah Richie. Good to hear from you..." She said her voice still shaky.

"Are you ok Jewel? You don't sound too well…"

"W-Well…Something has happened…" Jewel said, sounding as if she was crying.

"Jewel what happened?"

~*~

Virgil Hawkins walked to school, well, first Richie's house. He had called Virgil last night, saying something about a new friend that was living with him. Virgil waited outside of Richie's house, after a few minutes he looked at his watch. If Richie didn't hurry up they were going to be late! That's when he heard Richie's door open; He turned around to see Richie coming outside.

"Took you long enough! We're going to be late!" Virgil said to his friend.

"Sorry bro." He said before turned back to the door. "Hurry it up Jewel! You're gonna make us late!" He yelled before walking by Virgil.

"Jewel?" Virgil asked and Richie looked at him.

"Yeah. She's the one I told you about on the phone, she got here late last night." Richie said.

"Sorry! I hope I didn't make us too late."

Virgil turned around to see a teenage girl, around his and Richie's age walk out of the house and close the door.

She had long bright red hair tied back in two pigtails with dark purple ribbons, He wore a dark purple sleeveless shirt with s black hood, she had black gloves with muti-colored lighting bolds going up and down them, she had a black skirt with blue jeans underneath, and a teal colored belt with a golden lightning bolt, much light the one on Virgil's Static costume. She also had teal colored eyes.

Virgil found himself staring at her for awhile before he snapped himself out of it before she could notice.

"Finally." Richie started. "Virgil, this is Jewel. Jewel, this is my best friend I told you about." Jewel looked over at Virgil, he could've sworn that she had blushed a little but pushed that aside.

"Nice to meet you." Virgil said and she nodded.

"Now let's go! We have to make it to school before the bell!" Richie said and started to run off towards the school. Virgil and Jewel following him.

~*~ At lunch~*~

Virgil and Richie sat down at their normal lunch table when Richie saw Jewel walking around like she was lost. "Hey Jewel! Over here!" He yelled to her and Jewel looked over and saw them. She slowly walked over to the table and sat down across from Virgil.

"You ok Jewel?" Virgil asked as he drunk his milk.

"Y-Yeah. Just a little overwhelmed." She said shyly.

"Oh yeah, this is your first public school in a long time huh?"Richie said and Jewel nodded.

"Huh?" Virgil asked confused.

"Oh yeah, you don't know." Richie started. "Jewel's been homeschooled most of her life." He explained and Virgil looked at Jewel.

_'That would explain why she's so shy…'_ Virgil thought as he looked at Jewel. He again found himself staring at her for like what seemed the thousandth time today. They had all the same classes, so Virgil looked at her in every class._ 'Snap out of it!' _He mentally screamed at himself.

"Yeah, it's just so different from what I'm used to…" Jewel admitted, looking down.

"Don't worry about it Jewel, we'll help you out and you'll get used to it in no time." Virgil said as he took a bite of the macaroni and cheese that the cafeteria had given him.

Jewel looked up at Virgil and smiled. "Thanks, is there anything I should know before I go to my next class?"

"Yeah." Virgil started as he picked up his tray and threw it in the trash can and looked back at Jewel and Richie. "Don't eat the Mac and cheese here." He said and Richie and Jewel laughed at him.

~*~

The three teenagers walked home, and on the way home, they heard an explosion.

"What was that?!" Jewel said looking around, with a scared look on her face.

"Must have been one of those Bang Babies…" Virgil said looking and Richie and he nodded.

"Bang Babies?" Jewel asked.

"You just moved here so you wouldn't know." Richie said. "I'll explain later but right now, we need to get out of here!" He said grabbing Jewel's hand running towards his house, looking back towards Virgil and winked, saying that he could go on without him. Richie wanted to make sure that Jewel got home safely.

Virgil nodded and ran the opposite direction.

_____

Static flied through the sky, heading towards the explosion. He was welcomed by fireballs getting thrown at him by the only and only HotStreak. He seemed to be robbing an auto store again, he would just never learn.

After awhile, Static had basically beaten HotStreak, but that's when Ebon and Talon showed up. Luckily as they showed up, Gear came flying in.

"Sorry I'm late Bro!" He said as he flew in next to Static.

"Not a second too soon. Ebon and Talon just showed up." Static pointed out right before getting knocked out of the sky by Talon. He gave her a electric shock and she back off of him with just enough time for static to grab his disk and landing on it before he hit the ground. He then flew back up and started to fight.

_____

Jewel sat in her new room that the Foley's had given her. She looked out of the window as she saw another explosion. She was worried for Richie; he had left the house for some reason right after he had ran her home. She sighed.

"I wish I could see if Richie's ok. And what those explosions are…" She thought aloud.

"You can you know." Jewel heard a voice say and she walked over to the mirror.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my mind for awhile." Jewel said folding her arms. But the strange thing was, her reflection didn't follow her at all! Her reflection didn't have to same colored eyes either, they were blood red instead of teal.

"Well, it's my mind too. You can't just kick me out." Her reflection said.

"Ugh, fine. What did you have in mind?" Jewel said placing her hands and her side. Her reflection chuckled slightly, like an evil chuckle.

"Just let me take over for awhile. I'll find out for you." Jewel then felt everything go black.

_____

"Man, why the heck is it taking so long to beat these guys?" Gear said as he dodged another fireball.

"They must have taken their vitamins this morning." Static joked as he shot an electric ball at Ebon, which threw him a few feet. Talon charged at Gear, and when Gear was about to do a counter attack, Talon was threw to the wall of a nearby building.

"What the heck?" HotStreak said before he was blasted with water and thrown to the ground.

Ebon took this chance and escaped.

"Who did that?" Static asked as he looked at the semi-conscious Talon and HotStreak.

"Over here." A voice said and Gear and Static looked at a nearby building, seeing someone stand at the edge. The figure smirked and ran. Static and Gear looked at each other and flew after the figure and the police took care of Talon and HotStreak.

When they got to the roof of the building, they saw a teenage girl standing there looking at them with a smug look on her face. The girl had a long sleeveless red jacket, black gloves, a purple dress that came down to her knees and black boots, starting a little above her knees. She had long dark red hair tied up in a ponytail and blood red eyes.

"You guys looked liked you needed some help." She said as she walked forward and stopped right in front of Static and Gear.

"Well, uh, thanks. But who are you?" Static asked.

The girl didn't answer for awhile but then she spoke. "Juliet…"

"Well Juliet, thanks for helping us." Gear said and Juliet smiled.

"No Problem." She said before walking to the edge of the roof. "See ya later." She said as she jumped off." Static and Gear looked over the edge, but didn't see Juliet anywhere.

"She's a weird one." Gear commented.

"Yeah well, you should get back to Jewel. She's probably worried about you." Static said as he flew back to their hideout. Gear not far behind.

"So what do you think of Juliet?" Gear asked Static as they landed at the gas station.

"Depends on what you mean." Static said as he walked into the gas station.

"I mean, do you think she can be trusted?" Richie asked as he took off his Gear mask.

"Maybe, we need to know more about her first." Virgil said as he changed back into his normal clothes. As did Richie.

As they were leaving the gas station, Richie's cell phone rang. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Richie, are you ok? You wouldn't answer your phone before!" he heard Jewel say from the other line.

"Sorry Jewel. I'm fine don't worry, so is Virgil. He's here with me."

____

When Richie said that, Jewel sighed in relief. "That's good. Um, while you're out, could you come and get me?"

"Get you? Did you leave the house?"

"You know how I tend to wonder…"

"Jeez not again. I'll come and get you. Where are you?"

"By the park."

"Stay there! Do not move! I'll come to get you!" Richie yelled at her.

"Yes sir!" She said laughing slightly before hanging up. She sighed and looked at herself, she was wearing something completely different as she was before. She grabbed a small mirror out of her pocket and looked at her reflection. "What did you do this time?!" she asked, and her reflection smirked.

"I helped out Static and Gear, I didn't do anything bad!" Her reflection yelled at her.

"S-Static?" Jewel asked as she remembered who he was. He was the one she had always saw on the news when she stilled lived with her parents. She always looked forward to when he appeared on the news again.

"Yup." Her reflection said. "So don't get mad at me!"

"Alright, I believe you…Juliet."

______________________________________________________________________

**Juliet:** Chapter one ish finished! Now, do not mess with me about using the name Juliet in here. Juliet and Jewel sound the same, that's all.


	2. Mall Disaster

**Juliet:** Chapter two! And I'm still not too good at fight scenes yet but I'll get better.

Again I do not own Static Shock!

______________________________________________________________________

Gear and Static just got back from patrol, they we're hoping to see Juliet again. But no luck. The both landed at the gas station and walked inside.

"No sign of her." Static mumbled as he sat on the couch.

"She's bound to show up sooner or later." Gear said as he took off his visor and placed it on his work desk.

"But you know, I was thinking." Static said as he took of his mask. "Didn't Juliet look a little like Jewel?"

"Yeah, but there's no way that Jewel is Juliet." Richie said as he sat down in his seat.

"No think about it Rich, when we picked up Jewel yesterday, she was wearing the same exact outfit, and her hair was the same too."

~**Start Flashback**~

Richie hung up his cell phone and put it back into his pocket. He sighed.

"What's up?" Virgil asked.

"Jewel left the house and she wants me to get her on the way home." Richie explained as he made a turn towards the park.

"Oh, well, is she ok?" Virgil asked, getting slightly worried as he followed Richie.

"Yeah she's fine. She's waiting outside of the park." Richie said looking over at Virgil who let out a sigh of relief. Richie smirked and nudged him in the arm. "Hey, you better not be starring at her again when we get there."

"Wh-What?!" Virgil said, He tried his best to hide it. Bu then again Richie was the smartest out of the two of them. He needed to think of an excuse. "Why would you say something like that Rich?"

"Oh come on V. I saw you starring at her during class and at lunch." Richie laughed slightly as he said this.

'Busted.' Virgil thought. "Look, a lot of people were staring at her at school! She was new after all." He defended himself as they came close to the entrance of the park.

"Alright, alright bro. No need to get defensive. I'm just looking out for my new sister." Richie said.

"Wait, sister?! I thought she was just coming to live with you for awhile." Virgil asked confused.

"Well, My family sorta had to adopt her." Richie said. "Her parents died earlier this week." He said looking down. "They already had their will written out. And my family are supposed to be her new guardians." Richie explained and Virgil looked at him.

'This would explain a lot..' He thought as they stood outside to entrance of the park.

Richie looked around. "If she moved again I swear-"

"Relax! I'm over here!" They heard Jewel call, interrupting Richie's sentence. Virgil and Richie walked into the park. After a few feet they saw Jewel sitting on one of the bench's. But the weird thing was, she was wearing the exact same outfit as they had just seen Juliet in! But instead of her hair being in one ponytail, she had then in her normal two pigtails and her eyes were teal, not red.

"Hey Jewel. What's with the new outfit?" Richie asked, also noticing the similarities between the two outfits.

"I dunno. You know how I tend to wander. I must have got it on my way here." Jewel said standing up.

"It looks cool though." Virgil said smiling and Jewel felt her face heat up.

"Th-Thank's Virgil…" she stuttered

"Right, now let's head home shall we?" Richie said before they all walked out of the park.

~**End Flashback**~

"Yeah, but could have just been a coincidence. She has a knack for wearing odd clothes. Plus, she wasn't even at the big bang. She couldn't have gotten powers."

"A really weird coincidence." Virgil said. "And what did she mean by I tend to wander?" he said, getting a little off of the subject.

"Well…She has a mental illness." Richie said.

"Really, do you know what it is?" Virgil asked, now curious.

"Split Personality Disorder."

"Isn't that the one where there's like, two people in the same body?" Virgil asked.

"Yup. She's had it for a while know. I'd say around 7 years." Richie explained. "Sometimes her other personality takes over and just wanders around. Most of the time she goes shopping or gets Jewel into trouble with someone. That's why she was home school."

"Richie! That's it! What if Jewel doesn't have powers, but her other personality." Virgil said.

"There's still no way she would have powers…oh man! I am so stupid!" Richie said slapping his palm against her forehead.

Virgil looked at him. "And you said we were a super genius." He commented, smirking slightly.

"Very funny V. Anyways, she was here on the day of the big bang! She was visiting my family for the night, she snuck out and didn't come back for a few hours. I found her not far from the docks."

"So that's means that her other personality must have been in control when she got hit by the gas." Virgil said, acting feeling smart. "So Jewel didn't get the powers, just her other personality."

"Looks like we were both right." Richie said.

"Yeah, the question is, should we tell Jewel?"

~At the Foley house~

"Mrs. Foley, could I go out for a little bit?" Jewel asked as she walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Foley was making dinner.

"Alright, but be back before dinner." Mrs. Foley said as she faced Jewel. "And call Richie and tell him the same ok?"

"I will." She said as she ran towards the door, grabbed a black jacket and ran out of the house.

Jewel walked down one of the busy streets of Dakota, heading towards the mall. "Hmm, I still have a little money left over. I should buy some new clothes. Or a game or two." She said to herself as she entered the mall. She walked around the large mall, she had never been in a place so big. Mainly because her control freaks of parents never let her outside due to her condition. "Where to go first…." She mumbled to herself before she heard a series of screams from a nearby store. Jewel turned to see people running out of a video game store. Her curiosity got the best of her and she inched towards the store. She looked into the store it see a purple haired teen stealing money out of the register, along with a few games. 'At least he has a good taste in games..' she thought, and she was about to turn and leave when she saw a small boy in the corner near her. She couldn't just leave him there, so she sneaked into the store. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here…"she whispered as she came up to the boy. The boy looked at her with a fearful look on his face, but nodded. Jewel picked up the boy and was about to leave when the purple haired thief turned towards her and saw them.

"Well, well…What do we have here." He said as his arms suddenly turned to two purple swords.

"Curiosity killed the cat.." She mumbled before starting to run towards the door with the boy in her arms.

"Not so fast!" The thief said before charging at them.

Jewel quickly put the boy down outside of the store. "Run!" She said to him and he did as he was told and ran. Jewel smiled then turned around to see the thief standing there.

"You're not getting away." He said as he walked closer to her. Jewel took a step back every time he came closer, until she was against a wall.

"Damn it…" she mumbled. The thief stopped and took a good look at her.

"Jewel?" He asked, turning his swords back to his normal hands.

"Uh..Do I know you?"

~With Virgil and Richie a few minutes before~

"Backpack's picking up metahuman activity!" Richie said as Backpack's alarm went off. "It's at the mall."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Virgil said putting back on his mask. Richie put back on his visor and they started to fly towards the mall.

After a minute or two, they arrived at the mall where the police were stationed outside. Static and Gear landed next to them.

"Ah Static, Gear you're here." The police chief said as he looked at them. "Shiv's inside robbing almost all the stores."

"He's been busy." Static started. "Don't worry, we'll get him." He said before him and Gear flew off into the mall. They came to the scene, Shiv was standing in front of someone, not attacking, just standing. But Static and Gear both could tell that he had just robbed the store next door to where he was standing, it looked torn up, windows broken, stuff thrown everywhere, stuff like that. They got closer to Shiv and the person he was standing in front of, though that's when they both realized who it was. It was Jewel that was standing against the wall!

"Shiv!" Static yelled as he sent a ball of electricity towards Shiv.

Shiv barely dodged the electricity ball, he then changed his arms back to swords. "Static! What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to get a new game, what do you think?" Static said with a smirk on his face. Shiv growled at charged at Static.

Gear on the other hand flew over to Jewel. "Are you ok?" he asked as he landed next to Jewel.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She said as she turned towards Gear. "Gear right?"

"Yup that's me, now you should get out of here before you get hurt." Jewel nodded and began to run the opposite direction of the fight.

"Was that really Shiv? He's changed…" Jewel thought as she headed towards the exit of the mall.

"Yeah he has…Let me talk to him Jewel." Jewel heard Juliet say from the back of her mind.

"Alright Juliet, it's your show." Jewel said as she felt everything go black. Juliet had taken over. She looked around. "I can't exactly go back dressed like Jewel…" She said aloud then saw a clothes store with a black shirt and purple pants in the display window. "Well, Jewel did want to go shopping." She said as she ran into the store.

____

"Man, since when was Shiv this tough to beat?" Gear said as he got up from where he was slammed against the wall a few moments before by one of Shiv's attacks.

"I don't know. But t looks like he's getting tired out." Static said as he noticed that Shiv was panting and breathing hard. Static charged up another attack, but was cut off by a jet of water coming towards him. He quickly moved out of the way and saw Juliet standing not far from them. Instead of wearing the outfit that she had the last time, she was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with dark purple baggy pants.

"Sorry Static, I need to speak with Shiv…" She said walking towards Shiv.

"uh…h-hi Juliet…long time no see…" Shiv said nervously.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Gear asked.

Juliet turned to face Static and Gear "Yeah…It's a long story…" She said before turning back around to face Shiv. "So you've become a thief? I have to admit even for you that's low." She said folding her arms.

"Listen Juliet, it doesn't concern you." Shiv said rudely, bringing up his sword arms.

"Oh come on, you go after Jewel and you say that it doesn't concern me?" Juliet said putting her hands in front of her, after a second fire surrounded her arms.

"I didn't know it was her!" Shiv said as he got in a defensive position.

"Yo Shiv, looks like you're in a bind man." The group heard someone say. They looked around and saw Ebon come out of the shadows behind Shiv. "We're leaving." He said before grabbing Shiv and disappearing into one of his darkness portals.

"Dang it, they got away." Gear said before Static stood next to Juliet.

"You have some explaining to do Juliet." Static said. Juliet turned to face him and Gear.

"Later, right now I'm too tired." Juliet said yawning.

"No, you're going to tell us now." Static said. Then he saw Juliet fall over, as if she had passed out. He quickly caught her and looked at her, yup, she had been knocked out cold. "Ok…maybe not."

"This doesn't make since V." Gear said as he went over to them. "How did Shiv know about them?"

"I don't know, but that's a question we'll have to ask when she wakes up. But we should be getting home." Static said, picking up Juliet bridal style and got on his flying disc and flew out of the mall with Gear close behind.

'What happened Juliet?' Jewel asked as she started to wake up, not opening her eyes though. She did however feel a pair of strong arms pick her up and hold her in a protective hold.

'Open your eyes and find out.' Juliet said.

Jewel did wait Juliet said and slowly opened her eyes. She then saw that she was flying through the air, being held by the one and only Static. A blush creped across her face, how did she end up in Static's arms?!

"Oh good, you're awake." She heard Static say as he looked down at her. Jewel nodded then looked down, seeing how high they were in the air. She let out a small 'eek' and wrapped her arms around Static's neck without realizing. "Calm down. It's alright, you're safe now." Static said as he felt his face heat up, his partner found this funny and started to laugh. Static shock a glare at him.

"Wh-What happened?" Jewel asked, looking at Gear then Static.

"Shiv attacked the mall. You were caught up in the middle of it all. Do you not remember?" Static asked as they landed not far from the Foley house.

"Sorta…Th-thanks for helping me…" She said as Static placed her on the ground, both of them still blushing.

"It's no problem. Just get home safely alright?" Static said before him and Gear took off. Jewel watched them leave then walked home


	3. Karaoke

Jewel and Richie sat in his room, Jewel was watching his TV while Richie was working on his homework.

"Choose a channel sis, I'm trying to considerate and it's hard with you flipping the channels." Richie said as he stared down at his English homework.

"Alright." Jewel said as she put down the remote and started to watch the news. "What homework are you doing Rich?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the screen. "And why now? It's Saturday."

"I just wanted to get it finished before I go hang out with Virgil later." Richie said as he finished up his homework and turned towards Jewel, whose eyes were glued to the screen. Richie looked to see what she was so interested in. He saw his partner, Static, on the screen. "So, you like Static huh?" Richie said looking back towards Jewel who had a dreamy look in her eyes as she looked at Static on the TV screen.

Jewel looked over at Richie and nodded. "Yeah. But can you blame me? He's cool!" Jewel said with a smile on her face before turning back to the TV screen. "He's outfit is really cool too." She commented, laughing slightly.

Richie laughed slightly, looks like he was going to have to tell Virgil had he had yet another fan girl. "Well, I'm going to go meet Virgil." He said looking at his watch, it was almost noon. He had promised Virgil he meet him at noon for patrol.

Jewel looked up at him. "Mind if I go with you?" she asked.

Richie looked at her, trying to think of an excuse. "Maybe later, me and Virgil are going to do something by ourselves before we go to lunch." He tried to explain it the best way he could. "But how about we all meet for lunch, around 1:15 at burger fool?" Richie asked as he stood up and started to head towards his door.

"Alright, see you then." Jewel said waving goodbye to her brother as he walked out of the door. She sighed and stood up from where she sat on Richie's bed. "Maybe I'll go take a walk…And maybe I'll see static again." She thought as she stood up and headed towards her room. She changed into a gothic-like outfit, she wore a dark purple long sleeve shirt with black bats covering it. She had baggy black pants with a few chains on them, and her hair was up in its normal two pig tails with bat clips holding them up. She grabbed her iPod and camera before heading down the stairs.

"I'm going out Mrs. Foley." She said as she walked past the living room.

"Alright, just be back before dark, make sure Richie gets home too." Mrs. Foley said from the couch.

"Ok, Bye." Jewel said before walking out of the house and closing the door behind her.

______

"Nothing much happening today." Static said as him and Gear sat on top of a building in an old neighborhood.

"Good thing too. I promised Jewel we meet her for lunch." Gear said.

"You did?" Static asked as he faced his partner.

"Yes, and don't even try to talk yourself out of it." Gear said. "She really wanted to."

"Alright, maybe we could ask her about Juliet anyways." Static said as he stood up. That's when he noticed someone on the sidewalk below them, it was Jewel. She seemed to be the only one on the road. He felt a blush come across his cheeks as he looked at her. Gear noticed Jewel too and looked over at Static, who seemed to be in a daze.

"Static?" Gear asked as he stood up next to him.

Static didn't answer.

"Static? Earth to Static?" Gear said and he still didn't answer. That's when Gear got an idea, Static would kill him later for it but it was worth it. Gear got behind Static and gave him a shove, Static got out of his daze just to notice he was about to fall off of the building, and he did. Luckily he got his flying disc infront of him and landed on it before hitting the ground. He noticed that he had landed right infront of Jewel, his blush grew darker as he looked at her.

"H-Hehheh, Sorry about that. Sorta tripped." Static said, trying to keep his cool as he put his feet on the ground.

"I-It's alright." Jewel said, a light blush coming across her cheeks. "I was actually looking for you."

"Y-You were?" Static said trying not to stutter with his words. Why would she be looking for him?

"I know this is a silly request but…I was wondering if I could have a picture of you?" Jewel asked as she pulled out her camera from her pocket.

"Huh? Uh…Sure. I don't have a problem with that." Static said as Gear flew down from the top of the building, landing next to Static.

"Hey, what about me?" Gear said smiling.

"Oh sure, you can get in the picture to Gear." Jewel said looking over at him. He nodded before looking at Static, who was glaring at him. He knew he was in for it later, but for right now they stood next to each other for Jewel to take the picture. "Thanks a lot. You have no idea how much this means to me." Jewel said when she was done taking the picture.

"No problem." Static said smiling, causing Jewel to blush.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Jewel said before bring out a small letter from her back pocket "This is from Juliet." She said handing it to Static.

Static took the letter and looked at it for a second then at Jewel. "How do you know Juliet?" He basically already knew, but it seemed like something to ask.

"The letter says everything." Jewel said, avoiding the question. "Now I have to go, Thanks again!" Jewel said before running off down the street.

Static and Gear looked at each other before Static opened the letter.

It read:

_Dear Static and Gear,_

_Or should I say Virgil and Richie? I figured it out, relax, I won't tell anyone. Gear, you shouldn't leave you stuff lying around, If I wasn't in control, Jewel would have seen it. And I'm guessing that you already guessed that me and Jewel are one in the same huh? I wouldn't go and tell her what I've been doing though, she doesn't exactly know I have powers. _

_Come meet me at the park at 4, it's better to talk in person right?_

_See ya later,_

_Juliet._

"Well, looks like we were right. So what should we do?" Gear said looking over at Static.

"I say we go meet her. We still don't know a lot about either of them." Static said before putting the letter in his jacket pocket.

"True, now we better get going. Jewel was most likely heading to meet us." Gear said and Static nodded, before they took off to the gas station.

"You know, I'm gonna kill you later for that stunt you pulled." Static said as he glared at Gear.

"Yeah I know. But it was worth it, to see that way you were blushing like that." Gear laughed, which caused Static to blush from embarrassment.

___

Jewel sat at a table in Burger Fool waiting for Richie and Virgil to show up. A few minutes later, they walked in and headed to the table where she sat.

"Hey, hope you weren't waiting long." Richie said as he sat across from her, and Virgil standing up next to the table.

"It's fine, I wasn't waiting to long."

"I'll go get the food, what do you guys want." Virgil said.

"Double hamburger with extra onions." Richie said.

"Just a regular cheeseburger for me." Jewel said and Virgil nodded before heading towards the counter to get the food. Jewel looked around, noticing someone singing on a karaoke machine in the corner of the room. "Since when did they have a karaoke machine in here?" She asked at Richie looked over to the machine.

"Since yesterday. I think you have to put a dollar in the machine before you sing. I guess they're just trying to get more people in." Richie said before Virgil came back with a tray of their food.

"Man, that guy in the corner can't hold a tune." He said before putting the tray on the table and sat next to Jewel.

"Thanks Virgil." Jewel said before taking her hamburger and taking a bite of it.

"Yeah thanks V." Richie said before grabbing his burger.

They all ate and talk about random subjects, school, their families, videogames. Which Jewel and Virgil mainly talked about.

"I didn't know you were a video games fan Jewel." Virgil said.

"Yeah, since I was home schooled. There weren't many things I liked to do outside, so my parents bought me a lot of games. I swear I could've had my own video game store with all the games I had." She said laughing slightly. Then she noticed the karaoke machine wasn't being used.

Virgil noticed how she was looking at the karaoke machine. "You wanna go sing Jewel?"

Jewel looked at him then shook her head. "Nah it's alright. I'm not a good singer anyways." She said looking down.

"Oh come on J. You're a great singer." Richie said.

"I want to hear you. Please?" Virgil asked and Jewel looked up at him, slightly blushing.

"A-alright. But only because you guys asked." Jewel said as she stood up and walked over to the karaoke machine. She put a dollar in the machine and grabbed the mic. She tooke a deep breath before she sang.

_The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains_

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

(A/N: Song was 'Candles' by Hey Monday)

She finished the song and she heard the whole restaurant clapping. She blushed from embarrassment and walked back to her seat next to Virgil and sat down.

"And you said we weren't a good singer." Richie said smirking at her.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" Virgil said and this caused Jewel's blush the darken

"Th-Thanks…" Jewel said

__

The purple haired teenager walked past Burger Fool with a hoodie over his head so no one would see him. That's when he heard a familiar voice singing, he knew who exactly was singing. He looked through the window to see Jewel singing. He loved her voice, he wished he could hear it more. But since the big bang Shiv could barely go anywhere. He sighed before continuing down the sidewalk, back to the run down subway he called 'home'.

He walked down the half broken stairs, then saw Ebon sitting down on the other side of the room with Talon.

"When did you get out of jail?" He asked her, with a bored tone, a tone he barely ever had.

"Since a few minutes ago." She said. "What's up with you?" She asked noticing his tone.

"Nothing." Shiv said before walking to the other side of the room and sat down. He grabbed a DS he had stole awhile back and started to play it.

"Yo Shiv. Something up with you." Ebon said as he walked over to Shiv.

"Just go away Ebon." Shiv said not even looking up from his game. Ebon glared at him for a second then snatched the DS from his hands. "Hey! Give that back!"

"No until you tell me what's buggin' you man. You've been like this since I saved your butt from Static and Gear at the mall." This caught Talon's attention and she flew over to the two and stood next to Ebon.

Shiv stood up and took back his DS from Ebon. "It's none of your damn business." He hissed

"Ok, now I definitely know something is wrong with you." Ebon said crossing his arms. Then he remembered something from that day. "It's about that girl that was with them isn't it?" He asked and he saw Shiv's face turn pink before he turned away from them . "Bull's eye."

"Listen, it doesn't concern you guys so just leave me alone." He said, his face turning back to its normal color.

"Like hell it doesn't. Ever since then you've been spacing out. And what if we're out fighting Static and Gear and you freeze up." Ebon shot at him.

"He has a point Shiv." Talon said.

Shiv glared at both of them. "If you have to know, she's my girlfriend…or at least she was…" He said that last part softly before leaving a shocked Ebon and Talon.

"Well, this could get interesting." Ebon said with a smirk on his face.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Juliet:** third chapter done! I know that Shiv is alittle OCC but he's suppose to be acting like that xD

Reveiw please!


	4. Jewel's past

Juliet: Chapter 4!! I haven't been able to update since of problems at school. Stupid Finals. I'll try to update more often.

_____________________________________________________________________

"_Hey Juliet!!!" The boy threw a rock up at the young girl's window. Luckily he had good aim and it hit the window loud enough for the girl to hear._

_The red haired girl walked over to her window and opened it. She looked down from the second story to see a boy with light purple hair standing below here with a smile on his face. "What are you doing?! If my foster parents catch you-"_

"_They can't catch me and you know it." The boy said with a smug grin. "Come on Juliet. Shall we go out again?" _

_The girl blushed when he called her 'Juliet'. "I can't! My foster parents…"_

"_They won't notice a thing." The boy tried to convince her._

"_Alright, hold on." The girl said after a moment of thought. She grabbed a neon green jacket and put it over her black shirt and went over to the window. Good thing she had learned how to climb down to the ground from her window. Though she made a mistake in her footing and fell. Luckily the boy caught her right before she hit the ground._

"_Careful there Juliet." He said before placing her on the ground._

"_Th-thank you Shiv…and it's Jewel, not Juliet." The girl said before the boy grabbed her hand._

"_But you are my Juliet." He said with a grin on his face which caused her to blush. "Come on! I have a lot of things to show ya!" He said before running off, dragging her along._

The red haired teen stood the middle of the park, leaning against a large tree. This scene going through her head a thousand times. Did Shiv really change that much? A few other questions were going through her head when she noticed Static and Gear flying towards her.

"You're late." Juliet said as she looked at her watch, they were 5 minutes late. She then looked at Static and Gear with her red eyes.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Gear asked getting straight to the point.

"You guys wanted to know about me and Jewel right? I'm letting you ask the questions."

"Well first off, how do you know Shiv?" Static asked.

"We grew up together." That made Gear and Static's jaw's drop. "What?"

"So you guys were like childhood friends?" Gear asked, the shock wearing off.

"He was more Jewel's friend then mine, but yeah. We grew up in the same town."

"That leads me to my next question…" Gear started. "How did you get created? OR was she born with a split personality?"

Juliet looked down and sighed, she didn't really want to answer this question. But she didn't exactly have a choice. "She wasn't born with me. You're right I was created." This got Static and Gear's attention. "The people that she lived with before you weren't her parents, they adopted her. Those parents died in a fire. But her real parents…." She trailed off. After a moments silence she continued. "They were murdered." Both Static's and Gear's eyes shot wide.

"Th-They were what..?" Static didn't want to believe that had happened to Jewel.

"Did I stutter?" Juliet looked at them coldly. "Don't be fooled by Jewel's personality, she's not the happy-go-lucky girl you see."

"So that still doesn't answer our question." Gear said with a serious face. "How were you created?"

"Because this happened, I was created." Juliet started. "She ran away from the house when she noticed her parent's bodies, and lived on the streets. That's how I was created, she couldn't defend for herself. So I had to defend her. This is also how we met Shiv. He was also living on the streets." She explained, still looking coldly at the two superheros.

"Well that does make sense…" Gear finally said after a moment of silence.

"Well, is that all the question you have? If so then I'm giving Jewel control." Juliet said, and without waiting for a reply, she closed her eyes then she fell to the ground.

"Does she always pass out when she changes?" Static asked as he went over to Juliet's, or Jewel's body and picked her up.

"Guess so, let's get her home." Gear said as he started to fly off.

Static sighed then noticed Jewel was starting to wake up, he looked towards her, trying the best he could not to blush. When Jewel opened her eyes, her face turned bright red. "St-Static?"

"Hey, you really need to stop passing out." Static laughed slightly as he stepped onto his disk and started to fly off. He put Jewel down on her feet. "I'll take you home ok?"

"C-Could I ride around with you alittle first?" Jewel asked.

"Sure I don't see why not." He then wrapped one of his arms around Jewel's waist, causing them both to blush. "Hold on tight." Jewel nodded and grabbed onto Static's arm as they went over the city to catch up with Gear.

Bellow someone saw this sight. "Static….I'm gonna get you for this…." The purple haired teen sat on top of a small building watching Jewel and Static fly by.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Juliet:** I'm really sorry for the short chapter, but this is all I was able to get done. I have finals and stuff to worry about Luckly I get out of school soon so I'll be able to update more. Plz reivew!


End file.
